


Там, где ведьмак.

by SittZubeida



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Monster of the Week, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: Лютик — безработный журналист и музыкант-любитель, который пытается пробиться в жизни. И когда однажды его спасает из когтей виверны печально известный «Мясник из Блавикена», Лютику приходит в голову гениальная идея: он будет сопровождать ведьмака на заданиях и писать песни о его подвигах. В итоге он получит славу и богатство, а Геральт — новый героический имидж. И все останутся в выигрыше.И всё было бы идеально, если бы только Лютик не влюбился, как последний болван.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Там, где ведьмак.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where There's a Witcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153771) by [ghostinthelibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthelibrary/pseuds/ghostinthelibrary). 



> Эта прекрасная динамичная АУшка покорила моё сердце до глубины души. Выражаю свою безмерную любовь и восхищение автору, которой удалось так филигранно вписать каноничные характеры в современный сеттинг. Переводить этот текст — одно сплошное удовольствие.

За свои двадцать пять лет Лютик успел пережить немало увольнений. Он даже готов был признать, что у него лучше получается терять работу, чем строить карьеру. Но в этот раз было особенно обидно: он просидел всю ночь, дописывая статью к дедлайну, только чтобы утром узнать, что журнал закрывается, и вся редакция уволена.

— Ну, и что мне теперь делать? — вздохнул Лютик. Сейчас он сидел на крошечном балконе своей квартиры, закинув ноги на перила. Как назло, в Посаде сегодня выдался на редкость жаркий день, и Лютик всей кожей ощущал, как рубашка неприятно липнет к телу.

— Найти новую работу, разумеется, — раздался весёлый голос Цири с соседнего балкона. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что сам факт того, что лучший друг Лютика — соседская 14-летняя девчонка, вызывает жалость. Возможно эти «кто-то» даже правы, но Лютику было плевать — он любил малышку, как родную сестру, которой у него никогда не было.

— У меня плохо получается искать работу, Цири.  
  
— У тебя плохо получается сохранять работу. А вот находишь ты их легко.  
  
— Тут ты права, — фыркнул Лютик.  
  
— А что насчёт твоей музыки? Теперь у тебя есть время ей заняться.  
  
— Спасибо, но меня не прельщает судьба голодного артиста.  
  
— Предпочитаешь быть голодным журналистом?  
  
На это Лютик просто закатил глаза. Досадно было признавать, что его уела малявка в брекетах.  
  
— У меня сегодня выступление.  
  
— Так круто же!  
  
Лютик попытался выдавить из себя радостную улыбку. Выступление в дешёвом баре на окраине, да ещё и вечером понедельника, не сулило большой толпы. Максимум будет человек пять. Но кто знает — может, один из этих пяти человек окажется продюсером.  
  
— Цири, закрывай дверь, когда выходишь на балкон, а то мошкара залетает, — из квартиры высунулась бабушка Цири, Калантэ, и поправила свою длинную чёрную косу. — Лютик, что-то ты сегодня рано домой вернулся.  
  
— Лютика уволили, — брякнула Цири прежде, чем он сам успел ответить.  
  
— Опять? — удивлённо моргнула Калантэ.  
  
— Меня не уволили, — поправил её Лютик. — Журнал закрылся, и работу потеряли все сотрудники.  
  
— Не бойся, малыш, ты найдёшь что-нибудь, — посочувствовала ему Калантэ. — Ты у нас настоящий эксперт по поиску работы.  
  
— Ой, только вы-то не начинайте... — простонал Лютик.  
  
— Зайдёшь к нам на ужин?  
  
— А вы собираетесь что-то приготовить? — опасливо поинтересовался Лютик.  
  
— Боже упаси. Закажем что-нибудь.  
  
Это уже звучало чуть более соблазнительно, но потом Лютик вспомнил о своих планах.  
  
— Простите, у меня сегодня выступление.  
  
— Тогда приходи завтра, — легко согласилась Калантэ. — И будь осторожнее вечером. Говорят, вчера ночью на кого-то в окрестностях напала виверна.  
  
На это Лютик только вздохнул. Отличный получился бы репортаж про нападение виверны, если б журнал не закрылся.  
  
***  
  
Выступление прошло именно так, как Лютик и предполагал. В баре было всего несколько посетителей, и в основном им было наплевать, кто там что поёт. Хоть не кидались в него ничем, и на том спасибо. Чаевых хватило как раз на бургер и пиво, а в качестве приятного бонуса удалось добыть телефончик симпатичного бармена, так что к концу вечера Лютик даже почти перестал терзаться воспоминаниями о потерянной работе.  
  
В голове немного шумело, и он решил не садиться за руль, тем более, что до дома была всего пара миль. Закинув гитару за спину и тихонько напевая обрывки мелодий, Лютик не торопясь шёл по тротуару. Подумалось, что завтра надо начать рассылать резюме. Может, стоит попробовать себя в качестве бармена? В конце концов, от них в основном требуется приятная внешность и дружелюбие, а ни с тем, ни с другим у Лютика проблем не было. А может, Цири права, и ему стоит сосредоточиться на своей музыке? Она всегда давалось ему легко, и всегда приносила радость.  
  
Лютик настолько погрузился в размышления, что не сразу обратил внимание на тихое рычание за спиной. Поняв, что звук ему не померещился, он резко остановился. В голове отчаянно билась только одна мысль: пусть это будет собака. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет собака. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
  
Он медленно обернулся, стараясь унять готовое выпрыгнуть из груди сердце.  
  
Это была не собака.  
  
Перед ним стояла виверна — размером с пони, зубастая пасть оскалена, жёлтые глаза горят огнём, а длинные когтистые лапы царапают землю. Встретившись взглядом с Лютиком, виверна вновь зарычала, а затем поднялась на задние лапы и расправила крылья.  
  
Лютик понимал, что бежать бесполезно: ему никогда не сравниться в скорости с летящей тварью. Но логика быстро сдалась под напором бешеной паники. Лютик сделал два осторожных шага назад, а потом развернулся и побежал. Ему удалось сделать всего три шага, прежде чем тварь врезалась в него и повалила на землю. От удара он проехался подбородком по асфальту и почувствовал металлический привкус крови во рту. За спиной раздался ужасающий треск и звук лопнувших струн — виверна впилась зубами в его гитару.  
  
Пока тварь отплёвывалась от обломков гитары, Лютик вскочил и попытался удрать. Но виверна быстро сообразила, что вместо куска мяса ей достался кусок деревяшки, и вновь бросилась в атаку. Она двигалась так быстро, что Лютик даже понять не успел, что происходит, как она навалилась на него всем весом и придавила к земле. Острые когти впились в его толстовку, разрывая ткань и царапая кожу. Из пасти виверны несло протухшим мясом.  
  
Лютик испуганно всхлипнул. Он сейчас умрёт — прямо тут, на обочине, покинутый всеми — и скорбеть о его кончине будут разве что две соседки. У него нет друзей, нет девушки или парня, даже семьи нет, кроме родителей, которые предпочитают делать вид, что его не существует. Никто и не вспомнит о нём.  
  
И он так ничего и не добился в жизни, как и предрекал отец.  
  
Виверна вновь издала ужасающий вопль, и Лютик зажмурился, молясь, чтобы всё закончилось быстро. Не хотелось даже думать, что он будет ещё в сознании, когда виверна примется раздирать его кишки.  
  
А затем раздался новый звук: свист металла, разрезающего воздух, и следом — хлюпанье разрубаемого мяса. Горячая кислая кровь полилась Лютику на лицо, и он, отплёвываясь, открыл глаза. Тело виверны обрушилось на него всем весом, а вот голова твари валялась в нескольких шагах в стороне. Её жёлтые глаза уставились на него пустым взглядом. Тяжело дыша, Лютик огляделся.  
  
Над ним стоял самый крупный человек из всех, кого Лютик когда-либо видел в жизни, и в руках у него был окровавленный меч. Мужчина выглядел как настоящая гора мускулов, у него были седые волосы до плеч и такая чёткая линия челюсти, какая бывает только в комиксах. Его абсолютно чёрные глаза, окруженные темными венами, лишали облик любых остатков человечности.  
  
Спаситель Лютика был ведьмаком.  
  
Лютик открыл было рот и внезапно понял, что впервые в жизни у него нет слов. Ведьмак всё ещё не убрал меч в ножны, и Лютик не был уверен, что будет правильнее: поблагодарить его за спасение или умолять о пощаде. Постепенно чернота в глазах ведьмака рассеялась, и они оказались такими же жёлтыми, как у виверны. Не то чтобы это придало его облику большую человечность.  
  
— Ты что, блядь, идиот? — произнёс ведьмак, скривив губы.  
  
Лютик шокированно уставился на него.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Ты. Что. Блядь. Идиот? — медленно повторил ведьмак. — Прошлой ночью виверна убила человека меньше чем в полумиле отсюда, а ты шляешься по ночам один и без оружия. Ещё и распеваешь песенки, как придворный шут.  
  
— Я не... — попытался возразить Лютик.  
  
— А теперь, когда один из её детёнышей мёртв, мать станет ещё агрессивнее, — продолжил ведьмак.  
  
— Детёнышей? — только и смог выдавить из себя Лютик.  
  
— Именно, — подтвердил ведьмак. — Этот был ещё слишком юный и слишком далеко отошёл от матери. Нам надо убираться отсюда. Подымайся.  
  
— Если ты не заметил, то меня тут пришпилило к земле тушкой маленькой виверны так, что я и вздохнуть не могу.  
  
Ведьма носком сапога столкнул виверну с Лютика, и в этот момент в отдалении раздался оглушительный нечеловеческий визг. Лютик понадеялся, что за этим воем ведьмак не услышал его собственный испуганный всхлип.  
  
— А вот и мамаша, — произнёс ведьмак. — Идём со мной, если не хочешь узнать, как выглядит взрослая виверна.  
  
— Не имею ни малейшего желания, — подтвердил Лютик, вскакивая на ноги. Оказалось, что он не сильно ниже ведьмака, но ему всё равно пришлось поторапливаться, чтобы поспеть за широкими уверенными шагами. — Это же был необычайно крупный детёныш виверны, правда?  
  
— Нормальный размер для детёныша. Может, немного тощий.  
  
— Но когда ты будешь рассказывать людям об этом, ты же скажешь, что это была самая крупная тварь, которую ты когда-либо видел? Пятьдесят футов в длину, глаза горели адским пламенем, а зубы были длинными, как мечи.  
  
— С чего бы мне... — начал ведьмак, но его фразу оборвал очередной громкий визг, на этот раз раздавшийся гораздо ближе. У Лютика от страха подкосились колени.  
  
— Зараза, — выругался ведьмак. — Нет времени вести тебя к Плотве. Держись позади меня.  
  
— Погоди...  
  
В этот момент из-за деревьев выскочила виверна. Она была чуть ли не вчетверо крупнее своего детёныша и, казалось, вся состояла из зубов, когтей, чернильно-чёрной чешуи и сверкающих глаз. Распахнув пасть, она рванула в их сторону. Ведьмак толкнул Лютика в грудь, уронив на землю, и Лютик даже не подумал возражать против такого грубого обращения. Он вжался спиной в ближайшее дерево и увидел, как виверна набросилась на ведьмака. Ведьмак упал на землю и откатился в сторону, едва успев увернуться от зубов и когтей твари.  
  
Замерев от ужаса, Лютик наблюдал за битвой. Учитывая огромные размеры виверны, это был абсолютно неравный бой. Но ведьмак держался, заставляя виверну отступить под взмахами его меча. Ему удалось ранить тварь в морду, отчего она завизжала вновь. Её шипастый хвост бешено колотил по земле в опасной близости от Лютика, и тот крепко задумался: а правдивы ли слухи о том, что эти шипы ядовиты? Оставаться на месте, чтобы проверить лично, как-то не хотелось. Его колени всё ещё тряслись от страха, поэтому Лютик упёрся руками в ствол дерева, кое-как поднялся на ноги и развернулся, чтобы сбежать.  
  
— Не беги! — услышал он окрик ведьмака. Но Лютик уже не мог остановиться — ноги сами несли его вперёд.  
  
За спиной послышался шум крыльев, а в следующую секунду Лютик почувствовал, как когтистые лапы впиваются ему в бока, а земля уходит из-под ног. Мир закружился перед глазами, и Лютик отчаянно задёргался, пытаясь вырваться. Бесполезно. Внезапно он осознал, что громкие испуганные крики, от которых звенит в ушах — его собственные. Когда шеи коснулось горячее дыхание, Лютик понял, что это конец — сейчас виверна откусит ему голову, и...  
  
И тут виверна его отпустила. Лютику казалось, что они взлетели чуть ли не на сотню футов вверх, но до земли оказалось всего ничего. Тут же рядом с ним, ломая ветки, грохнулась виверна. Её хвост упал на ноги Лютика, и он, хрипя, поспешно отполз в сторону. В одном из застывших глаз виверны торчал ведьмачий меч.  
  
Лютик не успел даже толком восстановить сбившееся дыхание, как сильная рука подхватила его за предплечье и поставила на ноги. Обернувшись, он увидел прямо перед собой жёлтые глаза ведьмака.  
  
— Я же сказал тебе держаться позади, — прорычал тот. У него был такой странный голос, низкий и хриплый, что в любой другой ситуации Лютик бы даже возбудился. Но в данный момент он был не настроен выслушивать незаслуженные обвинения.  
  
— Я и пытался оказаться как можно дальше за тобой, — прошипел он. К сожалению, его голос слишком охрип, чтобы полностью отразить все нотки сарказма.  
  
— И подставил виверне спину, — закончил ведьмак. — Идём, Плотва стоит неподалёку.  
  
Ведьмак потащил Лютика за собой, и тот был в таком шоке, что даже не подумал спросить, куда они идут и кто такая Плотва. Когда они выбрались обратно на дорогу, Лютик заметил остатки своей бедной гитары и отвёл взгляд. Ведьмак молчал всю дорогу, пока они не добрались до старенькой коричневой машины с квадратным капотом, припаркованной на обочине. Она выглядела как помесь седана с танком — кажется, дедушка Лютика когда-то ездил на такой. Краска на машине была идеально новой и блестящей, словно она только-только сошла с конвейера. Только вот Лютика не покидало подозрение, что такихм монстров перестали выпускать ещё до его рождения.  
  
— Это и есть Плотва? — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
  
Ведьмак кивнул.  
  
— Ты назвал свою машину «Плотва»?  
  
Ведьмак пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
— Тебе куда?  
  
— О! — Лютик внезапно осознал, что ведьмак предлагает, и поспешно отскочил в сторону. — Нет-нет, спасибо большое. Дальше я сам. Тут всего-то чуть больше мили...  
  
— Виверны чаще всего рожают двух детёнышей за раз.  
  
— Кленовая улица. Здесь недалеко. — Лютик быстро забрался на пассажирское сиденье. Кожаная обивка также была в идеальном состоянии, и он вздрогнул при мысли о том, что измажет её кровью виверны, и что скажет на это хозяин машины. — Кстати, меня зовут Лютик.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Вообще-то, в таких ситуациях положено представляться.  
  
— Геральт, — ответил ведьмак, не отводя взгляда от дороги.  
  
Лютику понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить.  
  
— Из Ривии?  
  
— Ни разу не встречал других Геральтов.  
  
— Мясник из Блавикена? — внезапно, машина показалась Лютику слишком маленькой. Как и у всех детей, у него был период увлечения ведьмаками. Он прочитал о них всё, что только смог найти. Большинство ведьмаков давно умерли, но Геральт из Ривии был самым известным из них. Наибольшую известность ему принесла резня, в которой он единолично положил несколько дюжин человек.  
  
— Можно просто «Геральт», — спокойно произнёс ведьмак.  
  
— Но тебе же как минимум лет четыреста! — выпалил Лютик и вздрогнул, вспомнив, что у ведьмака есть меч и склонность использовать его для убийства гражданских.  
  
— Плюс-минус столетие, — ответил Геральт. Он выглядел не старше тридцати с хвостиком, и то только из-за лёгких морщин на лбу и вокруг глаз.  
  
— А, ну тогда это объясняет выбор машины.  
  
Отец Лютика как-то сказал ему, что длинный язык когда-нибудь доведёт его до беды. К сожалению, вспомнил он это предостережение, только когда ведьмак бросил на него раздражённый взгляд.  
  
— А что не так с Плотвой?  
  
— Абсолютно ничего, — заверил его Лютик. Возможно, его голос прозвучал чуть тоньше, чем ему хотелось бы. — Прекрасная машина. У моего дедушки была такая же.  
  
— У твоего дедушки был прекрасный вкус, который, очевидно, не передался внуку.  
  
На это Лютик только возмущённо фыркнул. Его рубашка в горошек и джинсы были очень стильными, пока их не залило кровью виверны.  
  
— Я видел, на какой развалюхе ты приехал в бар, — добавил Геральт. — Это и машиной-то считать нельзя.  
  
Лютик хотел было возмутиться, но вдруг осознал одну важную деталь.  
  
— Подожди, ты что — был в баре? И видел моё выступление?  
  
В ответ ведьмак только фыркнул.  
  
— Ты следил за мной?  
  
— Ты отправился домой пешком. Один. Распевая песни. Ты словно напрашивался на ужин к виверне.  
  
— Так ты что, приманку из меня решил сделать?!  
  
— Ты сам себя сделал приманкой. Где тут твой дом?  
  
Лютик был так взвинчен, что не заметил, как они доехали до его улицы.  
  
— Жёлтое здание справа.  
  
Геральт молча припарковался возле дома Лютика.  
  
— Выметайся.  
  
— Я тоже был очень рад с тобой познакомиться, — Лютик взялся за ручку двери и на секунду замялся. — Всё-таки, спасибо, что спас меня. Не знаю, что бы со мной случилось, не будь тебя рядом.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что бы с тобой случилось. Виверна бы сейчас пировала твоими кишками.  
  
— Ну, спасибо за яркую картинку, — поморщился Лютик.  
  
Впервые за всю дорогу ведьмак повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Не гуляй один по ночам. А если всё-таки соберёшься, носи с собой нож.  
  
Лютику не удалось придумать на это остроумного ответа, поэтому он молча выбрался из машины. Прежде чем он успел сказать ещё хоть что-нибудь на прощание, Геральт завёл двигатель и уехал.  
  
***  
  
Лютику пришлось три раза принять душ, чтобы окончательно смыть вонь от крови виверны. К сожалению, одежду пришлось выкинуть — он был почти уверен, что если попытается воспользоваться единственной рабочей стиралкой в здании, то загубит её к чертям. На плечах осталось по четыре царапины, а на боках — восемь глубоких порезов от когтей виверны. Обрабатывая их, он старался не вспоминать те ужасающие секунды в воздухе. Он вообще старался не думать о том, что случилось бы, не будь ведьмака рядом, или не успей он вовремя.  
  
В голове эхом отдавались слова ведьмака: «Виверна бы сейчас пировала твоими кишками.»  
  
От этой мысли он вздрогнул и потёр живот, пытаясь убедить себя, что всё в порядке, и все его внутренности на месте. Зеркало в ванной отражало бледного усталого парня с тёмными кругами под глазами и прилипшими ко лбу тёмными волосами. Лучшее, что он мог бы сейчас сказать о себе — повезло, что остался жив.  
  
Он был слишком на взводе, чтобы уснуть, поэтому просто уселся на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях. На последнем курсе универа он завёл себе блог, но забросил его почти сразу после выпуска. Тогда идея казалась ему гениальной: писать серьезные статьи о текущих событиях и сопровождать их небольшими видео с песнями собственного сочинения. Он даже попытался убедить профессора, который поставил ему четвёрку с минусом за этот проект, что «таким образом он охватит разностороннюю аудиторию», на что профессор напомнил ему, что журналистика — серьёзное занятие. Что ж, возможно, тогда его идея была слишком прогрессивной. Особенно учитывая, что статьи в блоге набирали максимум десяток просмотров, большинство из которых приходилось на его тогдашнюю подружку и её маму.  
  
Но сегодня он видел ведьмака за работой. Как часто такое случается в современном мире? Как ведьмаки, так и монстры вымерли после возвышения Нильфгаарда и падения городов-государств, которые до того были слишком заняты междоусобными распрями, чтобы тратить своё время на борьбу с монстрами.  
  
Лютик ещё только начал печатать статью, а в голове у него уже начали формироваться первые строчки песни.  
  
«Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой...»  
  
***  
  
Он не ожидал, что его статья и песня так выстрелят. Всего за один день пост о ведьмаке собрал в десять раз больше просмотров, чем все остальные посты блога вместе взятые. А за неделю он вообще завирусился. Видео, где он поёт «Чеканную монету», показали в местных новостях и в утреннем шоу. В сети появилось даже несколько ремиксов, а университетский хор исполнил песню акапелла. На пару недель Лютик стал звездой.  
  
А потом в мире стали происходить другие события. На севере мятежники взорвали автобус. Один из племянников императора едва выжил после нападения убийцы. В горах нашли первый за сотни лет труп дракона. Лютик написал статьи и об этом, но каждый новый пост собирал меньше просмотров, чем предыдущие.  
  
Он старался не слишком расстраиваться по этому поводу. В конце концов, ему удалось сходить уже на три свидания с Коннором — тем барменом, которого он встретил в ночь нападения виверны. Это был его самый долгий роман со времён колледжа. Впереди было несколько собеседований. Его нынешняя работа баристой, конечно, была не самым перспективным вариантом, и он был уверен, что начальник его ненавидит и только и ждёт случая, чтоб уволить, но хоть какое-то место.  
  
А самое классное было то, что на боках у него остались крутые шрамы от когтей виверны. Девушкам (и некоторые парням) шрамы нравятся.  
  
Так прошёл ещё месяц. Однажды утром он проснулся в прекрасном настроении, напевая свою последнюю песню. Вечером у него намечалось свидание с Коннором, а днём нужно было отвезти Цири к ортодонту, потому что Калантэ занята на работе. Потом он отвезёт её в бургерную и угостит мороженым. Он продолжал мурлыкать мелодию под нос, наливая кофе и доставая из холодильника остатки вчерашней лапши.  
  
— «Он людям товарищ», значит?  
  
С испугу Лютик взвизгнул и уронил лапшу.  
  
Геральт из Ривии сидел на его надувном матрасе, который настолько промялся под весом ведьмака, что колени Геральта находились практически на уровне груди. Он выглядел абсолютно так же, как и в ночь их последней встречи, только не был забрызган кровью виверны. Лютик был почти уверен, что даже кожаные штаны и свободная чёрная рубашка на нём те же самые. В целом ведьмак выглядел так, словно сошёл с обложки одного из дамских романов, которые так любила читать Калантэ. Идеальная челюсть, мускулистые руки, угрюмый взгляд...  
  
Обычно, если кто-то подобной внешности появлялся в квартире Лютика, он был более чем рад гостю.  
  
— Ээээ, привет, — неуверенно произнёс Лютик. А что ещё можно сказать человеку, который скорее всего пришёл убить тебя? «Пожалуйста, не надо» вряд ли сработает.  
  
Ведьмак встал в полный рост. Боги, какой же он был огромный.  
  
— Я только что вернулся из похода. Месяц лазил по горам, разыскивая яйцо дракона.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Возвращаюсь я в город, захожу в паб, —- проигнорировал его вопрос Геральт. — А девчонки за соседним столиком смотрят видео на этих их... сотовых устройствах.  
  
Было нечто очаровательное в том, как неуверенно он произнёс «сотовые устройства». Звучало почти по-человечески.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать «на сотовых телефонах»? — нервно улыбнулся Лютик.  
  
— Да, именно. — Челюсть ведьмака напряглась, и улыбка быстро слетела с лица Лютика. — Они меня узнали. Обычно люди не узнают меня.  
  
— Ну, я...  
  
— Ты должен удалить видео. И статью тоже.  
  
— А ты смотрел это видео?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И как тебе?  
  
Геральт так нахмурился, что ответ стал очевиден.  
  
— Слушай, я уже не могу его удалить. То есть, технически могу конечно, но уже слишком поздно. Оно завирусилось. Его видели люди по всему Континенту. Многие из них даже не знали, что ведьмаки до сих пор существуют, так что шум был большой.  
  
— Как думаешь, а новость о том, что я раскатал тебя в лепёшку, завирусится?  
  
Лютик невольно сделал шаг назад, больно ударившись об открытую дверцу шкафа.  
  
— Возможно. Слушай, это вообще-то была хвалебная песня, ясно? Да и потом, люди уже переключились на другой тренд. Недавно появилось прелестное видео про дружбу маленького единорога и козлёнка. Хочешь взглянуть?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Лютик нервно сглотнул и попытался вытереть вспотевшие ладони о штаны, прежде чем осознал, что до сих пор стоит в одних трусах. И даже не в самых лучших. Чёрт.  
  
— Слушай, я извиняюсь, честно. Но подумай: из этого можно извлечь выгоду.  
  
Геральт шагнул к нему, и Лютик непроизвольно сжался. Было такое ощущение, что на него надвигается гора, полная убийственных намерений. Вероятно, этот страх отразился на его лице, потому что Геральт внезапно остановился и медленно положил руки на разделявшую их кухонную стойку, как бы демонстрируя отсутствие меча. Лютик почувствовал, что липкий страх постепенно его отпускает.  
  
— Выслушай меня, — произнёс он торопливо. — Понимаешь, события в Блавикене произошли... лет триста назад? А люди до сих пор помнят тебя именно по ним. Они ничего не знают о битвах, в которых ты сражался, о монстрах, которых ты убил, о невинных людях, которых ты спас. Тебе определённо нужен новый имидж.  
  
— Новый имидж, — холодно повторил ведьмак.  
  
— Да! Тебе нужно стать современным ведьмаком. Не шнырять по теням. Не отсиживаться в углу бара с мрачным видом. Не носить кожаные штаны, когда на улице такая жара. Позволь людям увидеть, что на самом деле ты герой.  
  
— Да плевать мне на людское мнение.  
  
— Да, конечно. Именно поэтому ты вломился в мою квартиру и напугал меня до чёртиков. Потому что тебе плевать на людское мнение.  
  
На этот раз молчание ведьмака показалось Лютику более задумчивым, чем угрожающим.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Возьми меня с собой на дело, тогда я смогу рассказать всему миру о твоих подвигах. У рыцарей в древности ведь были барды, которые следовали за ними в походах и потом слагали легенды, верно? Это примерно та же концепция.  
  
— Я не рыцарь, — презрительно фыркнул ведьмак. — И кстати, знаешь почему барды вышли из моды? Потому что они дико бесили окружающих, от чего часто натыкались на кинжал.  
  
Это не прозвучало как окончательное «нет», поэтому Лютик решил надавить ещё немного.  
  
— Люди смогут увидеть настоящего тебя. И перестанут бояться. Возможно, и нанимать станут чаще. Слава тебе может и не нужна, а вот деньги пригодятся. Подумай о том, сколько людей не нанимали тебя, потому что боялись Мясника из Блавикена.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Возьми меня с собой один раз, — умоляюще попросил Лютик. — Всего один. Если я буду тебя раздражать или помешаю, ты всегда можешь заколоть меня или скормить утопцу. Но мне кажется, что нам обоим этот опыт будет полезен. Я заработаю немного славы и денег — может даже со студенческими долгами наконец расплачусь! А люди перестануть ходить под себя, встретив тебя в своей гостиной. То есть, я конечно не...  
  
— Я подумаю об этом, — прервал его ведьмак.  
  
Лютик неверяще моргнул. Это было большее, чем он ожидал.  
  
— О, хорошо.  
  
— Я установлю правила о том, что ты можешь писать и о чём можешь петь.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Если я всё-таки решусь на это безумие, то свяжусь с тобой.  
  
— Только в следующий раз стучи пожалуйста, ладно? — убедившись, наконец, что сегодня его не убьют, Лютик немного осмелел и отвернулся. — Хочешь кофе? Я бы предложил тебе и лапши, но...  
  
Дверь квартиры громко хлопнула, и когда Лютик обернулся, ведьмака уже нигде не было.  
  
***

Спустя неделю, колокольчик на двери кофейни звякнул, заставив Лютика отвлечься от приготовления особо сложного карамельного латте.

Геральт стоял в дверях, внимательно глядя на Лютика своими жёлтыми глазами.

Лютик почувствовал, как его губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбку. Продолжая готовить напиток, он начал мурлыкать под нос: «Ведьмаку заплатите...»

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая ремарка: автор отмечает, что её знание канона пока ограничивается только сериалом и первой книгой, поэтому просит читателей с пониманием отнестись к возможным "расхождениям с каноном" и воспринимать их как часть альтернативной реальности :-)


End file.
